Hetalia peticiones
by himitsu-san
Summary: Una serie de peticiones y fics mios, entren para ver que tipo acepto.
1. Chapter 1

Bien considerando mi aburrimiento decidi hacer esto, acepto cualquier tipo de peticion, Nyotalia, 2p hetalia, personajes oc, yuri, yaoi, lemon y lectores insertos maximo 2 dias en hacerlos y pues creo que eso es todo.

En el caso de que deseen un leer un lector inserto puede ser igualmente oc x lector x pais, paisxlectorxpais, pais x pais x lector ...es decir casi cualquier cosa.

:3 Espero sus request!


	2. Uk x Chile

Bien el primero es un uk x chile (XD yo soy fan de ellos)

Los personajes no son mios!

Nuestro secreto

Manuel tambien conocido como la republica de chile, era el rey tsundere de latinoamerica, alejaba a la gente era demasiado obstinado, algo agresivo y sobretodo un celoso irremediable, y se ponia mas celoso cuando se trataba aquel hombre de cabello rubio como el sol de la montaña y con esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, o esos ojos cuando los veia recordaba el dia en que lo conocio, el no era mas que un adolescente que desovedeciendo las ordenes de España se acerco a los piratas que habian llegado a la costa sur chilena, y hay estaba el con esa aura intimidante, y un gran poder eso mostraba Arthur, apesar de que esto asusto a Chile, cuando lo vio a los ojos...vio soledad y tristeza, el intimidante capitan tenia los ojos de una persona que vivia un gran sufrimiento, eso lo intrigo y comenzo a ir mas seguido llegando una vez a entablar una conversación sobre quien era hay manuel supo que ese hombre era Inglaterra y esa fue su unica interaccion linguistica real ya que en las siguiente visitas solo se sentaban y tomaban algo de té que para manuel era mucho mejor que el mate, pero un dia todo cambido los piratas y corsarios inglese bajo el mandato de arthur bombardearon valparaiso dejando graves repercuciones en Chile, este se sintio traicionado y decepcionado, con los años no fue mejor, ya que a pesar de lo hecho por arthur, manuel se dio cuenta de que no podia odiarlo y tardo hasta epoca del rey del salitre en darse cuenta, el se habia enamorado de arthur algo en ese disque caballero ingles lo habia cautivado y no podia ocultarlo y asi llegamos al dia de hoy 2012 las relaciones entre chile e inglaterra estan mejor pero manuel sabe que si expone sus sentimientos tendria problemas porque ambos son hombres y ademas el sabia que el rubio ama hamburguesas amaba a Arthur tambien y por el bien de su pais no podia hacerlo enojar al igual que a su vecino Argentina que de inmediato tendria un ataque y querria irse a guerra por las malvinas y por Chile, sabiendo que no se le puede ganar a una potencia, los riesgos eran muchos y el lo sabia, pero eso no eliminaba el hecho de que en las juntas de la ONU mirara al ingles y que este al devolverle la mirada le sonriera se alejara del frances y el estado unidense o gringo culiao, y se acercara a manuel.

-Good morning Manuel- dice arthur mirando al latino.

-Hola po' Arthur- dice con un leve sonrrojo manuel.

-¿Dime quieres ir a tomar un té despues de la reunión?- dijo algo nervioso el ingles.

-Claro po' tu soy el unico que toma el té con seriedad el resto se lo toma rapidito noma- dice el latino.

-Pues entonces nos vemos a la salida Manuel.

Y asi fue a pesar de las protestas de argentina, manuel fue con arthur hasta su cuarto para tomar una taza de té pero cuando llego sintio a arthur pegandolo a la pared.

-Oye weon ¿que crei que haci?- dice manuel sonrrojado.

-I'm sorry manuel but...yo ya no puedo con esto, te amo manuel te e amado desde que nos vimos cuando eras un adolescente- dice arthur antes de besar a manuel.

El beso fue tierno y gentil ya que siendo un caballero arthur no presionaria a manuel, pero el chileno recuperando algo de su fuerza de voluntad se alejo.

-¿Sabi que esto esta mal?- pregunto el chileno.

-I know manuel, pero ellos no tienen que enterarse, ese argentino es demasiado distraido y ni hablas de USA- dice diverrido el ingles.

-Entonces esto sera...-dijo inseguro manuel.

-Nuestro secreto-dijo arthur besando otraves a manuel.

Para manuel asi estaba bien, seria algo solo de los dos y nadie mas se meteria en esta relació...o eso creyeron ya que cierta boliviana se entero y pues...no los deja en paz.

...

Bueno esto fue para kamirin-chan, espero y te haya gustado.


	3. Fem! romano x España

El segundo~ de nuestro españolito y su joven no...Auch! ¿Quién lanzo ese tomate?

Lovina: Maldita bastarda el no es mi novio.

Nunca dije que fueras tu.

Lovina: 7/7 maldita

Yo te quiero...¡Solo talvez!

-¡TE ODIO MALDITO BASTARDO DE LOS TOMATES!- grito la joven lovina al hombre español.

-Pero lovinita...-dijo el español deprimido.

-Nada de peros andate con tu puta- dijo molesta y con celos golpenado al español en la cabeza con una sarten...que si se la prestro Hungria y dejandolo inconciente.

5 horas despues...

Llegaron Prussia y Francis a ver a España e invitarlo a un club, y vieron al español llorando en una esquina murmurando cosas como lo siento, soy un idiota, fue ella y me odio.

-¿Qué te ocurre Antonio?- pregunto el frances.

-BUAHHHHH mi lovina se enojo conmigo- dijo o mejor dicho se lamento el español.

-Kesesese ¿Qué le hiciste esta ves?- dijo divertido el prusso.

-Es que en mi casa se va a celebrar un festival de musica y baile, invite a lovinita pero llego justo cuando estaba practicando con mi compañera y como saben el flamenco es un baile apasionado..y pues...- decia el español sufriendo.

-Honhonhonhon ¿La bella lovina se puso celosa?- rio divertido el frances.

-Me golpeo con la sarten de hungria-dijo el español sobandose la cabeza.

-Kesese EL AWESOME YO CREE QUE LA HERMANA DE ITA-CHAN ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI- dijo en voz alta el prusso

-L..lovina ... ¿me ama?- dijo incredulo el español.

-Honhonhon seguramente lovina es como mi Alice (fem england) y le cuesta admitir sus sentimientos-dijo el frances recordando los golpes y maldiciones que habia recibido a lo largo de su historia.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas el español estaba corriendo a la casa de italia del sur, y en el camino en casa de francia compro unas rosas y en casa de suiza unos chocolates. Cuando llego a la casa de Lovina, ella estaba sentada en medio de un desorden y comida. Eso le trajo recuerdos de la epoca en que vivian juntos.

-Mi lovina~!- dijo el español acercandose y abrazandola dejando los regalos encima de una mesa.

-D..Dejame bastardo- dijo la italiana con voz entrecortada.

-¿Estubiste llorando?- pregunto el español trizte.

-C..cla..claro que no idiota, eres peor que el macho patatas- dijo la chica mirandolo.

-Esta bien llorar, libera el alma ¿sabias?- dice despreocupado el español.

-Hmp. ¿Y que haces aqui?- pregunta sospechosa la joven.

-Vine a ver a mi amada lovinita-dice españa sonriendo.

-Si claro y la tipa esa de la mañana que?- pregunfa suspiciosa la chica.

-Lovi-chan nadie y recalco nadie es mas importante para mi que tu-decia el español mientras se le acercaba dejando a centimetros sus labios-eres la unica que me interesa- dijo antes de darle un pequeño y rapido beso.

-T..tu...idiota..-decia lovina.

-Un idiota que te pertenece si me dices ¿Que sientes por mi?- dice muy acaramelado el español.

-Yo..te amo...-dice avergonzada la chica.

-Jajajajaja no te escuche para nada-dice el español.

-QUE TALVEZ TE AMO IDIOTA-dice sin pensar ella.

-Hay eso me hace tan feliz- dice el mientras la abraza.

-Dije que talves idiota- dice irritada lovina.

-Lalalala no te escucho lalalala- dice el español tapandose las orejas y alejandose.

-Hmp idiota- dice mientras lo observa- pero aun asi Ti amo antonio.

...

¿Muy raro? Oka ahora .e faltan 5 (pose de pelea) Fight to!


	4. Uk x rumania

El 3~ desu...77 bien lansenme un tomataso por la demora

España: (Le lanza un tomate)

Bien eso dolio

Este es un fic magico *,* de Rumania x England.

Amame aunque se solo esta noche

Inglaterra, rumania y noruega son los paises que poseen la magia de europa, tienen bastante en común excepto algunos gustos, a inglaterra le gusta bordar, cocinar (Yo: Ojala y no le gustara ^^U) y leer, a rumania le gustaba asustar y beber sangre de personas y paises, y a noruega le gustaba maltratar a cierto danes...pero tenia una familia que lo queria y comprendia, en cambio inglaterra era un pais bastante solitario, la oveja negra de europa como le decia el frances y rumania no estaba mucho mejor, por sus exentricidades la mayoria le tenia miedo o creian que estaba loco, por eso el apreciaba a inglaterra, ya que este incluso bajaba sus autodefensas tsunderisticas (yo: ni se si esa palabra existe) y pasaban bastante juntos, inclusibe le habia perdonado que hace años se hubiera unido a alemania en la 2 guerra mundial, tenian una buena amistad pero eso era todo, ya que inglaterra nunca aceptaria una relación con...bueno nadie, era el rey tsundere despues de todo. Pero eso solo le hacia mas atractivo para rumania, por eso nos ubicamos en el atico dea casa de rumania, quien se posa sobre un caldero con un libro antiguo de magia negra.

-Enka koru to gera yorru ENERA- pronuncio el rumano, mientras revolvia un liquido color cafe que se asemejaba a un té.

Esa tarde el ingles iria a su casa y en ese momento el le ofreceria el té, este era especial y le habia costado hacerlo, los ingredientes eran casi desconocidos y el tiempo de preparación era bastante largo, pero valdria la pena, esta noche el ingles seria suyo.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, el ingles llego y bebio con tranquilidad el liquido que rumania le ofrecio diciendo que era té gris, el efecto tardo unos 5 minutos en funcionar pero el homhre vampiro vio los resultados cuando arthur cayo sobre la mesa desmayado.

-Lo siento pero esta era la unica forma- dijo el rumano tomando a inglaterra en brasos y llevandolo a un tipo de mazmorra oculta en su sotano.

Poso suavemente al ingles en la cama y le amarro la mano a una pata por medio de cadenas, le beso suavemente la mano y espero, la posion que le habia dado al ingles era un tipo de droga que causa la sumisión de una persona, la cual caeria en un estado de trance en el que obedeceria a la primera persona que viera, y ademas era un afrodisiaco potente.

-...- Inglaterra habia despertado y miraba a rumania con una expresión perdida.

-Arthur dime que soy- dijo rumania abrasando a arthur.

-Eres mi amado...- decia inglaterra.

De algun modo eso iso sentir bien al vampiro quien dejo el abraso y tomo la mano de arthur rosando ligeramente sus colmillos.

-Por esta noche solo seras mio- dijo el rumano posesivamente.

Arthur solo asintio, rumania no se retubo ya que sabia que por la mañana el otro no recordaria nada y solo abria que decirle que se desmayo y nada mas, talves estaba mal pero en ese momento la etica se habia ido de la mente de rumania.

Espero que haya quedado bien... ^^U no soy una gran fan de rumania, no es nada personal solo que no lo conosco tanto


	5. PolLiet parte 1

Bien este es un long fic que me pidieron es el 4~! ;3

Sera unas 5 partes, lo haria mas largo pero tengo una lista de peticiones incompletas y mi otro fic.

Pareja: PolLiet

Advertencia: Mpreg y abuso del color rosa.

Una pequeña sorpresita

Momentos incomodos todos hemos tenido uno, olvidar tu bolso en casa y llegar a clases sin nada, caerte en la calle, hacer algo estupido enfrente de muchas personas, perder una apuesta y ser vestido con un pañal...pero esto debia ser por mucho lo mas lo mas incomodo que haya sentido lituania no solo su amigo con un gusto extraño por el color rosa estaba vestido con una falda a cuadros tipo colegialas sino o que también le estaba diciendo algo que en su vida nunca pensó escuchar el polaco estaba sonrojado mientras miraba al suelo y los otros bálticos lo miraban incómodo.

-debes casarte conmigo-dijo de el polaco mirándo obstinadamente al chico delante de él.

-¿Q..qué!?-grito toris alarmado.

-Bueno como que osea...¿Podrian salir?-pregunto mirando a estonia y letonia.

-...-Ambos incomodos salieron en silencio.

-Veras liet ¿Reacuerdas la ultima fiesta de USA?-pregunto el amante del rosa algo sonrojado.

-...- el pobre lituania solo asintio, ¿Como no recordarla? Si habia sido ese dia cuando el y su amigo habian...O..no...

-Liet como que osea...-el timido polonia salia a flote otraves y sonrrojado miraba al suelo-ultimamente me sentia fatal y cuando fui con mi doctor me dijo que nuestro pequeño fruto del amor estaba dentro de mi-finaliso polonia antes de que lituania se desmayara-¿¡Liet!?

...Unas horas despues...

-Hay...me duele la cabeza...-dijo lituania levantandose.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto polonia mirandolo intranquilo.

-O si solo tuve un sueño raro donde tu me decias...-se comenzo a reir toris.

-Estoy embarazado-dijo feliks.

-Jaja eso era...aaa...-dijo lituania antes de volver a desmayarse.

-Hay hijita mia tu padre como que es delicadito-dijo polonia tocando su vientre-Tendre que crear una ley que le prohiba desmayarse-dijo decidido mirando al chico desmayado en el suelo.

¿Qué le esperara al lituania?

Pues nose, ^^U lamento la demora espero que guste el comienzo mañana subo el de dinamarca con noruega


	6. Noruega x Dinamarca parte 1

El 5~! Asi es lo hare separados ;3 este es de mi querido lukas..con ese molesto anko 77

Pareja: Denamarca x Noruega

Advertencia: Mpreg y daños fisicos a cierto ex rey de europa...

Maldito Anko

Noruega se maldecia el ser un pais, para un hombre normal emborracharse era algo normal, incluso las cosas prohibidas no generan consecuencias como esta, ese estupido anko lo habia llevado a beber unas copas y antes de darse cuenta desperto en el cuarto del idiota de mathias sin ropa y con un feliz dinamarca a su lado...que segundos despues estaba siendo ahorcado con una sabana, desde ese dia hace unos 15 dias mas o menos que se rehusaba a hablarle, verlo o siquiera escuchar su nombre, pero ahora por culpa de esa estupides noruega habia descubierto que estaba embarazado con el hijo o hija de dinamarca, por una parte queria asesinarlo y por otra se sentia triste ya que ese niño era un accidente y aunque noruega queria a dinamarca...pero nunca lo admitiria almenos no sobrio, sabia que el 'padre' era un despreocupado que solo se haria el payaso. No no podia decirle, pero tarde o temprano se daria cuenta, un bebe no es algo que se pueda ocultar, en estos momentos tenia celos de los humanos que podian tener actuos sexuales entre hombrew y no tener consecuencias.

*Ring Ring* (77 me quede si plata para efectos especiales)

Noruega fue a contestar y casi quedo sordo.

-¡NORUUUUUU!-se escucho el grito del danes atraves del telefono.

-...-El joven noruego no podia responder no sabia que decir y no le ayudaba su timidez.

-¿¡Noru estas hay!?-seguia gritando el est...quiero decir el danes algo preocupado.

-Callate anko-dijo tranquilamente el noruego.

-¿Ehhh? Pero si hace dias que no hablamos dime noru ¿Ya no me amas?-sonaba realmente herido.

-Yo nunca te e dicho que te amo y nunca lo haria-dijo algo enojado el noruego.

-Noru eres muy malito, ademas si me lo has dicho esa noche..-comenzaba el danes.

-Callate-decia un estresado noruega.

-NO QUIERO- parecia mas una voz de niño pequeño siendo regañado.

-Anko ...¿Podrias venir?-dijo el noruego reuniendo algo de valor.

-(inserten sonidos de pestañeo) ¿Me estas invitando a tu casa?-dijo feliz el causante de este problema.

-Di que si o que no antes de que me arrepienta- noruega sonaba hostil.

-VOY VOY VOY llegare en menos de lo que canta un gallo-dijo el danes antes de colgar.

Noruega suspiro y se encamino a su sala de estar, poso su mano en su vientre y comenzo a preguntarse si el bebe seria tan raro como dinamarca...se estremecio ante la idea y decidio que era mejor no pensar en aquello.

¿Qué dira el anko? XD bien este tambien tendra unos 5 caps mas.

Espero y les gustara.

Lean y dejen comentarios onegai~!


	7. Neko fin x kitten suecia

El..el 6... no crei llegar a esto

Pareja(?): Gato!finlandia x gatito!suecia

Advertencias: Ternura a niveles del Aaa, Amochito lindo y Hmmmm entre otros

yo te cuidaré 

Era un día bastante frío habia nubes negras el cielo y un viento con el que se podrían volar las casas, entre las calles un pequeño gatito de colores amarillo claro y en el pecho una mota de color blanco con ojos azules caminaba buscando comida, sus dueños lo habían abandonado debido a que era algo escalofriante, el niño que le pegaba aseguró que cuando lo veía a los ojos tenía pesadillas ante esto sus padres decidieron darlo en adopción pero nadie quería un gato que diera tanto miedo así que aqui estaba recorriendo callejuelas buscando comida y escapando de los perros. En su recorrido vio a una niña con un pequeño bolso en el que llevaba a un gato de cabello platinado ojos lila con tonos de calipso y que traía un sombrerito de estilo marinero, la niña acariciaba al gato con cariño y cuidado, Swecat ( ^^U lo siento no se poner nombres a los gatos...conciderando que el mio se llama ynu) miraba con algo de tristezaanuncol odian tratados y siempre desde que podía recordar le habían rechazado por eso se sentó a observar y no se dio cuenta de que el gato que la niña tenía lo miraba con cuidado apenas lo vio sintió pena para fincat la vida era facil y sensilla vivia en casa de sus dueños con otros tres gatos (Noruega, Islandia, Dinamarca), le daban comida tres veces al dia, tenia una cama caliente al lado de la de su dueña, y lo llevaban al veterinario una vez al mes; bajo del regazo de su dueña quien lo dejo creyendo que necesitaba caminar a hacer sus nesecidades, fincat se acerco a swecat quien le miraba de su manera fria y seria.

-Hola mi nombre es fincat, ¿Como te llamas pequeño?- pregunto fincat sonrriendo.

-...swecat...-dijo el gatito mirando a otro lado.

-Je..je..- fincar se sentia intimidado ese gatito era bastante aterrador.

-...- swecat no decia nada ya que era algo timido y se volvio un silencio extraño e incomodo.

-Y dime...¿Por qué estas solo?- pregunto el gato para iniciar una conversación.

-Mi dueño me dejo- respondio el gatito algo deprimido agachando las orejas y mirando al suelo.

Fincat se conmovio, ese gatito estaba indefenso y solo, no duraria mucho mas en la calle y menos acercandose el invierno. Decidio ayudarlo.

-Y dime swe-chan ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?- pregunto sonriendo alegremente fincat.

-...-swecat miro y vio la honestidad y dulzura en los ojos del gato mayor, se sintio calido, apacible y asintio

-Bien sigueme- dijo fincat.

Llegaron a una casa tamaño promedio, fincat le explico al pequeño que hay vivian su dueña y los padres de esta junto a otros tres gatos dencat, norcat y icecat; lo llevo a la cama en la que el dormia y le dijo que esperara, bajo y saco un pescado del plato de alimentos que le tenian sus dueños, con cuidado comio el pequeño y luego se durmio, se veia tranquilo y fincat se acomodo a su lado, y lamio su cabello.

-Yo te cuidare desde ahora swe-chan- dijo fincat mientras se dormia.

EL FIN

Bien se que voy muy retrasada con las peticiones pero estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo ^^ espero que este fic fuera de su agrado y denuevo no se crear nombres, mis mascotas son susune, miyu, ynu y sisi..


	8. Romano x USA

El 7...Realmente agradesco a mis lectores y gente que comentan este fic ^^ y esperan mis actualizaciones, sin importar mis errores al escribir, pero es que escribo en mi celu y es algo complicado. (Se pone a llorar) Lamento la demora esta ves no tengo excusas...dormi en ves de escribit XD

Pareja: America(USA) x Romano

Advertencias: Un tsundere y un tipo come hamburguesas...¿Debo decir mas?

Aun no me pertenece hetalia y el dia que lo haga caso a canada con chile del norte (mi OC)

Il mio stupido idiota e goloso

Romano era la representacion de italia del sur, por lo que estaba acostumbrado entre mafiosos y cosas peligrosas a diferencia de su hermano Feliciano que parecia vivir en pastaland (El hogar de la pasta y las sonrisas ^^), pero llego a odiar a los suyos cuando por culpa de un grupo mafioso que se cambio a estados unidos (Mejor dicho escaparon de las manos de la ley) ese estupido bastardo de las hamburguesas se creia parte de la mafia...ugh esas reuniones que antes eran serias y en las cuales si decias algo incorrecto te mataban o hacian "desaparecer" se volvieron un chiste con ese idiota haciendo un mal intento de imitar la pelicula "el padrino" o vamos incluso llevaba a su gato que era como el una bola obesa come hamburguesas (Conste esto lo piensa romano no yo 77...okay yo igual) y para peor...a sus jefes no se le habia ocurrido nada mejor que "pedirle" amablemente que pasara tiempo con Alfred F. Jones,ya que italia del norte...pues era italia del norte y mandarlo no traeria nada bueno, por eso estamos aqui en un restaurant de comida rapira de cierto payaso raro con un americano comiendo unas...¿100?...¿300?..hamburguesas, mientras que romano comia unos tomates cortesia de cierto español que por una ves uso su cerebro e intento ayudar a romano para que no fuera a la carcel por asesinar a USA.

-¿No podemos ir a otro lugar?- pregunto irritado lovino.

-hmp? Po...(insertar sonido de masticado)que?- dijo alfred sin para de comer.

-Para empezar si sigues comiendo haci te vas a enfermar y tus jefes me van a culpar bastardo- dijo romano mirando la pila de hamburguesas.

-HAHAHAHa The hero never get sight (El heroe nunca se enferma)- Dijo el disque heroe comiendo una hamburguesa doble.

-En esto momentos mi fratello seria un genio- dijo el italiano resignado.

-Por cierto romano ¿Por que te gustan tanto los tomates?- dijo interesado el gringo.

-¿Por que quieres saber?- dijo algo sospechoso romano.

-Es que resulta raro que no seas un fqnatico de la pasta como feliciano-dijo alfred antes de comer una hamburguesa con queso.

-No me compares con mi fratello, pero si tanto te interesa cuando era un bambino (niño) creci demasiado cerca de españa y el pues el...- romano se detubo tomando un tomate y mirandolo con nostalgia - El fue el primero en darme algo sin querer nada a cambio, sonara tonto pero me iso sentir feliz...querido mas aun de lo qje el queria a mi hermano-dijo antes de masticar el tomate y dar una rara (mas rara que ver una vaca volando con un perro-gato encima) sonrisa.

Estados Unidos dejo de comer y miro al mayor con una cara seria extendiendole una hamburguesa sin tomates.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido romano.

-Toma cometela- dijo alfred poniendola cerca de la boca de lovino

-Alejala bastardo- dino el joven apartando la mano de USA.

-Cometela- insistio el gringo.

- ¿Por que quieres que lo haga idiota?- pregunto curioso romano.

- Because i want to you smile for me and not for spain- dijo USA.

-NO ENTIENDO TU IDIOMA BASTARDO- grito romano.

- Dije...Porque quiero que sonrias para mi y no para españa- dijo algo sonrojado alfred.

-...¿Que quieres decir?..- romano no sabia que queria decir el gringo.

-Tu dijiste que españa fue el primero en darte algo desinteresadamente y por eso.. ¿Tu lo amas?- pregunto el joven rubio mirando a romano quien estaba algo sonrojado- Seguro que si, pero yo no lo voy a permitir, Lovino quiero..no mejor dicho necesito que me ames mas que a el- dijo por una vez serio el gringo.

-¿Tu...tu...me..?- nisiquiera podia terminar la oración estaba sorprendido.

-Ti amo Lovino-Dijo el mas joven riendo- no soy bueno con los idiomas pero espero que se haya entendido.

-...- Lovino solo lo miro y luego sonrio - eres un idiota come hamburguesas...pero eres il mio come hamburguesas.

-¿En..enserio?- dijo emocionado usa y romano solo asintio -FUCK YEAH- grito abrasando a romano que perdia la capacidad de respirar.

-I..idi..id...ota no puedo..-dijo romano antes de desmayarse.

-¿Romano?..¿Romanito?...- el americano intentaba despertar al italiano que se habia desmayado.

Y asi comienza una nueva y hermosa relación, con u n italiano en el hospital con 3 costillas rotas y un estado unidense en la sala de emergencia ya que el italiano antes mencionado antes de ser subido a la ambulancia lo (como diria chile) dejo pala caga.

Este...no sabia que hacer asi que una lectora ;3 tu sabes quien eres, me ayudo nuevamente lamento la demora y espero que les gustara


	9. Norruega x Fem! den x Islandia

El 8 ~! Desu ;3 Enserio voy atrasada, ni e podido actualizar mi otro fic... 77 me pondre las pilas y escribire este fic esta hecho con cariño a ls nordic five!

Pareja: Iceland x Fem! Den x Noruega

Advertencia: ...No se...Hmmm...no yaoi?

Lucha entre hermanos

Lukas y Emil son paises tranquilos, no causan problemas a los otros y prefieren ser reservados, pero aun asi son muy diferentes a lukas le interesan la magia y la lectura, y a su hermanito...pues es algo tsundere y le gusta su pajarito , pero tienen algo en comun, aunque se lo niegen una y otra vez ambos se sienten atraidos hacia esa joven rubia y activa, imprudente y egocentrica en algunos momentos.

En la casa de los nordicos

-NORUUU!- grito la joven dinamarca saltando hacia lukas y abrasandolo.

-S..su..sueltame- decia un extrañamente perturbado noruego.

-Eee!? Pero si venia a invitarte a ir al centro comercial- decia inocentemente la rubia.

-Claro para que te endeudes denuevo- dijo el noruego mirando hacia el lado.

-Mo...eres muy malo conmigo- dijo la joven como una niña pequeña.

En ese momento entro emil.

-¿Por qué tanto escandalo?- pregunto el mas joven estresado.

-Ice tu hermano no me quiere ir conmigo al centro comercial- dijo la chica.

-...Yo te acompaño...-dijo tranquilamente emil.

Esta afirmación sorprendio a tanto a su hermano como a la chica.

-¿ENSERIO?- grito la danesa que al ver como asentia salto encima de el con un abraso rompe huesos.

-...- el noruego miraba a su hermano de manera acusadora -Yo tambien voy anko.

-Yay! Sera mas divertido si vamos los tres juntos, ¡No se tarden voy por el

auto!- dijo la chica saliendo a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de idea noruega?- pregunto un irritado islandia.

-¿Como quieres que tu hermanito querido te deje ir solo? Mas a un con la ex vikinga (yo: si no lo era que alguien me golpe)- simulo preocupación el noruego.

-Como quieras- dijo el chico.

Y con una ultima mirada se da comienzo a una guerra que podria terminar con daños o destruccion tanto mental como fisica de su salud.

PRIMERA RONDA: El chico debe abrirle la puerta a la chica.

Habia llegado a centro comercial, la danesa se veia alegre, animada y ajena a lo que ocurria en el asiento trasero donde dos hermanos se peleaban con la mirada, cuando estacionaron el auto ambos saliero apresurados y corrieron a la puerta de la chica, tocando la perilla al mismo tiempo y comensando a sacar la mano del otro hasta que la puerta se abrio de golpe.

-Oigan chicos ¿Que hacian frente a la puerta?- pregunto la chica a los jovenes tirados en e l suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

Ganador:...Pues creo que ninguno.

SEGUNDA RONDA:

Los tres caminaban dentro de una tienda de ropa exclusiva, la chica feliz de la vida corriendo y viendo los vestidos que eran demasiado costosas y que posiblemente al leer los precios mandarian a una persona a su ataud...que seria menos costoso.

-Mira noru este vestido tiene la cruz nordica o i se parece a tu bandera- dijo la chica posando el vestido sobre ella.

-...Se te veria bien...- dijo el noruego.

-Si..pero es muy costoso y mi jefe se enojara mucho si gasto tanto dinero- dijo con lastima la joven.

-¿Y esto?- hablo emil llevando una camisa que tenia un dibujo de un pajaro volando entre las luces del norte.

-QUE LINDA!- dijo la chica tomandola.

-Hmp...-dijo el noruego tomando el vestido abandona y llendo a la caja registradora.

-¿Noru..?- miro la chica a lukas.

-¿Te gusto verdad? Entoces consideralo un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños- dijo obstinadame te lukas.

-Gracias noru- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-...- islandia miraba con odio a su hermano mayor.

GANADOR: Noruega!

TERCERA RONDA:

Despues de lo que parecia una eternidad a los tres les dio hambre y fueron al patio de comidad en donde emil pido pescado, noruega un emparedado y dinamarca una cerveza con carne de cerdo y vaca.

-Hmm esta muy bueno- dijo la chica comiendo carne a montones.

-Anko vas a engordar si sigues comiendo como USA- dijo noruega.

-NO SEAS MALO, ¿Cierto que mi figura esta bien Ice?- le preguntro la chica al joven emil.

-No te ves mal pero te podrias enfermar si comes demasiado- dijo emil.

-Aa eres tan dulce- dijo la chica levantandose y abrasando a emil.

GANADOR: Islandia.

RESULTADO: Empate.

Habian vuelto a casa y la joven dinamarca no podia ser mas felis de haber pasado todo el dia con sus amigos, pero no entendia bien por que actuaban tan raro y por que lukas amenazo a emil con alimentar a su troll con los restos de mr. Puffin. Le resto importancia y fue a hablar con finlandia, sin imaginar que era por ella podria comensar una nueva guerra en los europeos.

XD lo lamenro no tenia ideas...comentarios?


	10. Suecia x Finlandia

(Se oye a un grillo)

...

Hola...? Hay alguien?... lamento la demora, no tengo perdon, pero es que adivinen! Sali de la media. No mas escuela! Podre escribir a libertad! ;3 Lamento la demora ya que casi y parecia muerta en esta pagina. Antes de seguir debo avisar que hay una peticion que no podre hacer porque no se me ocurrio como -.-U asi que el escocia x italia feliciano tendra que esperar, ahora pondre el de finlandia x suecia y dentro de este mes subire m-preg de ameCan, polLiet y NorDen. Un fruk x lector y un russia x canada x america.

Okay ahora comienzo ;3

Demasiado inocente

Suecia y su esposa tienen una relacion bastante interesante, finlandia a pesar de negarlo ama a suecia y este a el pero hay algo sobre finlandia que molesta a suecia y esto es el hecho de que finlandia al igual que USA e italia, no puede leer el ambiente y sin darse cuenta acepta los coqueteos de parte de dinamarca, francia y otros, interpretandolos como cumplidos e ignorante de las desesperadas ganas del sueco de golpearlos y decirles que finlandia es suyo y de nadie mas, pero siendo tan timido le da verguenza armar un escandalo de tal magnitud...pero esa timides se marcho rapidamente siendo remplazada por una cosa cercana a la celopatia cuando se dio cuenta de que serborga el hermano de veneciano y romano; ademas de casi educado por francia, tenia la mira en el pequeño finlandes, eso el no lo permitiria. Le haria lo mismo que a francia y dinamarca en su momento, iria a su casa por la noche, apareceria de la nada cerca de el cuando estubiera durmiendo, lo tomaria del cueyo y despues de darle un paro cardaco le exigiria que se alejara de su esposa, y asi cuando despues de demasiado tiempo de no tener interaccion con el finlandia le preguntaria a su esposo si talves habia hechoenojar a seborga y este como buen esposo le diria que no tiene que preocupqrse ya qie el nunca se alejara, finlandia le sonreira y asi terminara este capitulo ya que finlandia es demasoado inocente y suecia debe proteger esa inocencia de manera determinada, en este momento de cierto argentino que se hacercaba demasiado a finlandia pero eso no duraria...

Fail? Me esforze lamento si no es lo mejor T.T


End file.
